Re:boot
Re:boot is a total system overhaul in Counter-Strike Online. Overview As the name implies, Re:Boot completely overhauls some already-existing systems in order to add more content and features. There are 5 different phases of Re:boot: #Clan and ranking #Item #Zombie 4: Darkness #Zombie Scenario upgrade #Zombie Shelter expansion 'Clan and ranking' :5 December 2013. Clan and ranking were rebooted to bring a new experience where clan system completely replaced by Family system, allowing clan members to share items. Comrade system also was removed. 'Item' :19 December 2013. Craft system and some of its related items was redone. See Second Password, Craft and Weapon Enhancement articles for details. 'Zombie 4: Darkness' :9 January 2014. Zombie 4: Darkness is patched in. New features, maps, weapons and zombies were introduced. 'Zombie Scenario' :28 January 2014. *Added difficulty levels for all Zombie Scenario maps. Maps now can be challenged in Easy, Normal or Hard modes. *New Zombie Scenario: Season 4 maps. *New player upgrade system. *Added new system for items and ranking in Zombie Scenario. *Cube is removed. 'Zombie Shelter' :13 February 2014. *New Interface, Items & Supply. *Added new Bosses. *New melee weapons are introduced: Claw Hammer, Machete and Crowbar. *Released new map: Desert Plant. Dates ; Clan and ranking reboot *South Korea: 5 December 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 17 December 2013. *China/Japan: 18 December 2013. *Indonesia: 15 January 2014. *Turkey: 22 January 2014. *Singapore/Malaysia: 26 February 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. ; Item reboot *South Korea: 19 December 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 7 January 2014. *China: 8 January 2014. *Japan: 15 January 2014. *Turkey: 19 February 2014. *Singapore/Malaysia: 26 February 2014. *Indonesia: 10 April 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. ; Zombie 4 *South Korea: 9 January 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 14 January 2014. *China/Japan: 15 January 2014. *Singapore/Malaysia: 3 June 2014. *Indonesia: 6 August 2014. *CSN:Z: 28 June 2015. *Vietnam: 20 August 2015. ; Zombie Scenario Upgrade *South Korea: 28 January 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 11 February 2014. *China: 13 February 2014. *Japan: 12 February 2014. *Singapore/Malaysia: 21 May 2014. *Indonesia: 2 July 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. ; Zombie Shelter Expansion *South Korea: 13 February 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 25 February 2014. *China/Japan: 26 February 2014. *Turkey: 14 May 2014. *Singapore/Malaysia: 13 August 2014. *Indonesia: 17 September 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Gallery Rank= reboot_clan korea poster.png|Korea poster IndRebootPoster.jpg|Ditto, Indonesia Poster Reboot korea poster_ingame.png|Ditto, In-game reboot_clan1.png reboot_clan2.png|Mode Rank Rank1.jpg|Ditto, empty rank reboot_clan3.png reboot_clan4.png reboot_clan5.png |-| Clan= reboot_korea poster.png|Korea poster IndRebootPoster.jpg|Ditto, Indonesia Poster Reboot korea poster_ingame.png|Ditto, In-game reboot_rank1.png reboot_rank2.png reboot_rank3.png reboot_rank4.png Reboot_rank5.png Reboot_rank6.png Indonesia Version Family1.jpg|Family system Family2.jpg|Family information Family6.jpg|Family manage Family3.jpg|Family history Family4.jpg|Family mission Family5.jpg|Family storage |-| Item= reboot_craftkoreaposter.png|Korea poster reboot_craft1.png reboot_craft2.png reboot_craft3.png reboot_craft4.png reboot_craftevent.jpg|Event |-| Zombie 4: Darkness= :Main Article: Zombie 4: Darkness |-| Zombie Scenario= ZScenario reboot new1.png|New upgrade status ZScenario reboot new2.png|New personal status ZScenario reboot new3.png|New character select with status per character ZScenario reboot new4.png|Difficulties for all Zombie Scenario maps ZScenario reboot new5.png|Round clear-personal rank ZScenario reboot new6.png|Combos ZScenario reboot new7.png|Supply boxes ZScenario reboot new8.png|Ditto ZScenario reboot new9.png|New buy interface ZScenario reboot new10.png|Buy zone selection ZScenario reboot new12.png|New map selection ZScenario reboot new13.png ZScenario reboot newitem1.png|New Costumes and Tattoos ZScenario reboot newitem2.png|New Dr. A's Trunk's rewards ZScenario reboot newitem3.png|New Dr. A's Trunk combination and classification |-| Zombie Shelter= reboot_Zshelter_newinterface.png|New interface reboot_Zshelter_newitem.png|New items reboot_Zshelter_newboss.png|New bosses Desertplants_officialss1.png|Machete Desertplants_officialss2.png|Crowbar Desertplants_officialss4.png|Claw Hammer Desertplants_officialss5.png|New supply, Refrigerator Desertplants_officialss6.png|Medicines Desertplants_mapoverview.png|Desert Plant overview Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki Category:Events exclusive Category:Events